


30 Days of BokuAka smut

by Solitary_Ghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Aftercare, Angry Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bunny Kink, Caught, Choking, Cockwarming, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Cum Play, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Demon Bokuto Koutarou, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Bokuto Koutarou, First Time, Food Kink, Food Sex, Forehead Kisses, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, Genderbending, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hickeys, Humiliation, Ice Cream, Ice Play, Kitchen Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Priest Akaashi Keiji, Prince Akaashi Keiji, Public Sex, Punishment, Religion Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowballing, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play, cuckholding, fluffy sex, selfish akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Ghost/pseuds/Solitary_Ghost
Summary: Thirty days of BokuAka smut, including 5 bonus days as a gift from me to all my readers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	1. smut prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on my wattpad, but due to wattpad's new policy, im bringing my books here. I hope you enjoy!

Hello!

So this originally was posted on my wattpad, but due to wattpad's new policy; I have to publish all my smut here. I will be rewriting some chapters due to me cringing at my year old writing. 

I will be writing the kinks included in the notes for each chapter and warnings. Some chapters will include vaginal sex, whether it be m/f or f/f relationships. Also the chapters will include song suggestions so when you read, you can listen to the suggested song I do put in the chapter! Feel free to comment because at this point, thirsty comments have failed to phase me.  
Feel free to check out my social media in my link tree below.  
I hope you enjoy! 

{ Prompts Below }

1) masturbation

2) first time

3) lingerie

4) shower/bath

5) crossdressing

6) teacher × student

7) bondage

8) degradation/humiliation

9) sex toys

10) public sex

11) choking

12) hair pulling

13) punishment

14) mirror/window

15) aftercare

16) blood

17) threesome

18) slapping/hitting

19) orgasm denial/control

20) dom × sub

21) voyeurism

22) teasing

23) gagging

24) food

25) daddy kink

26) oral sex

27) roleplay

28) angry/hate sex

29) pet play

30) BDSM

{ Bonus Days }

1) Cum Play

2) Cuckholding

3) wax/ice play

4) Dacryphilia

5) Cockwarming

All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate  
© Connor J


	2. Day One: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Suggestion: Darlin' by Tobi Lou  
> Kinks included: none  
> Warnings: none
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Summer wasn't his favourite time of the year, it was hot and the humidity killed him. Not to mention that volleyball practice was beating his ass, especially with this heat. So when he got home, where there was finally some a/c, Akaashi was more than happy to stay. The best part, it was a peaceful night. 

So taking a shower and eating dinner was more than pleasant. Nobody was home, a bit more thankful to have parents who work a bit away from the house. This left time for him to recollect his thoughts and do as he pleases. 

Tonight, his thoughts left him thinking about his teammate. Usually, it was easy to suppress these thoughts but right now they wouldn't just disappear. Akaashi hated himself for finding his captain so damn attractive. He hasn't come to terms with how he feels or who he likes, but Bokuto was a whole different story. 

The high fives, pat on the backs, it left his skin tingling and his chest tight. Akaashi wanted to hold his hand, or maybe have Bokuto pin him down. Bokuto's hands, arms, muscles, it all was too beautiful to look at. Akaashi felt so greedy for wanting all of him for his own. 

So many thoughts filled his head, making it almost unbearable to just sit there in his room and think. Hesitating, Akaashi slid his hand into his trousers, wrapping his shaking fingers around his dick. Fuck. Slowly rubbing himself, he let his head tilt back to continue his thought process. 

"Bokuto-san..." the small whimpers that escaped from him were embarrassing. Akaashi wondered if Bokuto would be turned on by his noises. If he would be turned on by just thinking of him. 

His gentle touches weren't enough because he only craved more. So he slipped off his sweatpants, holding his cock in hand. Lotion, wheres the lotion? Akaashi leaned over, opening his nightstand to look for lotion. It was disappointing to know it was almost empty, he hated himself for getting so easily turned on. 

Using lotion made it easier to touch himself. Any thought of Bokuto doing something to him only helped him reach his end goal. His wrist twisted, pressing his thumb over his red tip. Akaashi threw his head back, "Ko," his wrist flicked forward, moving faster, "Kotaro!" 

It all felt too good, bucking his hips into his hand. All he wanted was Bokuto, thinking about how he would pin him down and fuck him. Akaashi would've happily spread his legs for Bokuto, succumbing to him. That sounded amazing. 

Sweet moans and whines left Akaashi, looking down at himself. He loathed himself for becoming such a mess but he couldn't help it. With a few last grunts, Akaashi moaned out Bokuto's name as he came all over his hand. 

Eventually, he'd have to give up on this little crush of his but right now it was no use. Just the thought of Bokuto had him in a puddle. It was useless for now.

Getting up, Akaashi reached over to grab a tissue, wiping off his hand. Soon as he cleaned off his hand, he pulled up his sweatpants, walking off to go wash his hands. He knew thinking of Bokuto would continue all his dirty acts, and he'd let it happen. Not like anyone knew.


	3. Day Two: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Honey by Johnny Balik   
> Kinks included: praise, dirty talk  
> Warnings: none

"Are you sure?"

"I am, I really am."

They sat in bed, staring at each other. But soon their gap would close up and their lips would be attached together. Gently, Akaashi placed his hands over Bokuto's chest, pulling him closer than before. While he hesitated with his touches, Bokuto had his hands already roaming all over his boyfriend. His hands grabbed at Akaashi's shoulders, laying him down.

This was all new to Akaashi, having no idea what he was doing. It was embarrassing to let Bokuto do all the work, he felt like a pillow princess. It wasn't just embarrassing but also annoying in a way. Akaashi didn't want to directly look at Bokuto, he felt ashamed.

"A-kaa-shi!" Bokuto whined as he leaned forward, "look at me, baby."

Slowly moving his head, Akaashi looked at his boyfriend. Beautiful golden eyes always put him in some kind of hypnotizing manner. Bokuto cupped his cheek, kissing him passionately. To think, he's about to make love to this man.

Raising his arms, Akaashi placed a hand on the back of Bokuto's head, his other on his shoulder. He tensed up as he felt warm hands slip past his shirt, feeling his cold skin. Their lips pulled away from each other but that didn't stop Bokuto from leaving sweet kisses over his jaw and neck.

Akaashi tilted his head back, jumping at the sensation of his waist being gripped. Bokuto left a small kiss on his cheek, sitting up to help Akaashi out of his shirt, "you're so handsome," he helped himself out of his own shirt.

Bokuto a lot leaner than Akaashi was, which was definitely a good thing. He couldn't help but squeeze Bokuto's biceps and feel his torso. Akaashi had this all to himself, Bokuto was all his. That sounded greedy but he didn't care, it was okay to want every once in a while, right? Well, he worried a bit.

Never has he felt this vulnerable. It was strange to be touched this way and exposed. Akaashi placed a gentle hand on Bokuto's chest, "hold on," he brought his hand back, staring at his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Um," he took a deep breath in, "I'm sorry I'm just... kinda nervous, or maybe I'm just overthinking."

Tilting his head to the side, Bokuto ran his fingers through his hair, "tell me what's up," he stared at him with concern.

Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, "I'm sorry," he avoided eye contact, too ashamed to look back. He slowly cracked each knuckle, "I'm nervous that you won't like my body or that I'm bad at this. I want to make you feel good. I don't know... I shouldn't have stopped you, it's so rude of me."

"Babe," Bokuto chuckled, "don't apologize, you have every right to say no. My first time was scary too, I felt very insecure and I didn't know what to do with my hands. If you don't want to do this we don't gotta!"

"Oh no no I want to do this," Akaashi sat up, crawling forward to face his boyfriend, "I'm just nervous, I feel like I'm not making you feel good enough."

Reaching forward, he pulled his boyfriend into his lap, kissing his forehead softly. They both looked at each other, so close together. Bokuto smiled, "you make me feel amazing, no matter what. I feel like I'm in heaven when you're around," he leaned in to kiss Akaashi.

Opening his mouth, he let Bokuto's tongue slip past his lips. Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's arms, he loved his muscles and it definitely showed. His head tilted back as they pulled away, letting Bokuto kiss down his neck. It was a bit surprising when he felt his neck being nipped at, shuddering at the sensation.

Gently, Bokuto ran his hand down Akaashi's torso, grabbing his hips. Akaashi exhaled shakily, reaching down to undo his belt. His hands were a bit shaky, whining as Bokuto sucked softly on his neck. It was most definitely going to leave a hickey.

Akaashi closed his eyes, throwing his belt on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "Bokuto-san.... can I ask you for a favour?"

"Yeah."

Hesitantly, his fingers feathered over his spine, "can you take off your pants first... I don't want to be naked just yet." He looked up, sliding off Bokuto's lap.

More than happy to do so, Bokuto got up, slipping off his pants. Akaashi has never seen his boyfriend's thighs, they were usually covered by sweatpants or his stupid kneepads. He felt his face heat up but his sudden wave of dirty thoughts that flooded his mind. God, he could crush me with his thighs.

Akaashi pressed his hands over his embarrassing bulge in his pants. It was hard to look away, Bokuto had to tilt his chin up to get him to look away. Bokuto leaned down, kissing Akaashi sweetly. His hands shook, placing his hands on his boyfriend's thighs before messing with the waistband.

"May I?" He looked up, his eyes fully dilated. Unless you looked close enough, it was hard to see any blue in his eyes. The simple nod gave permission to let Akaashi peek in before pulling down Bokuto's tight briefs. Oh goodness. Akaashi swallowed dryly, grabbing Bokuto's hand and pulling him down.

An amusing laugh left Bokuto, crawling on top of Akaashi. He happily helped Akaashi out of his pants and briefs, "You have no idea what you do to me," he slid his hand up to his boyfriend's thigh, staring at the body beneath him.

If Bokuto could describe Akaashi in one word it would be: astonishing. All he ever wanted to do was be around his boyfriend, even if it was just to watch a movie with him. All Bokuto wanted, no needed, was Akaashi. He was better than volleyball or his friends, he was his boyfriend, his lover.

Reaching towards the nightstand, he opened up a drawer, fishing for a condom and some lube. It didn't take long to find the things and he was too lazy to close it afterwards. It didn't matter now. Bokuto stared down at Akaashi, "it might hurt, considering it's going to be your first time."

"That's okay, just... be gentle."

"Of course," Bokuto left small kisses on Akaashi's cheek and jaw, "you're absolutely perfect."

Akaashi sighed softly, "Bokuto-san," he closed his eyes, humming softly. Bokuto wanted to do everything to Akaashi that crossed his mind but he held himself back. Right now, he was focused on Akaashi. His focus was on making sure his boyfriend was comfortable and content.

Bokuto opened the bottle of lube, "it's gonna be cold," he poured more than enough lube on his fingers. He stared down at his boyfriend, "it will sting but if it gets bad tell me. And if you want to stop anytime tell me right away."

Nodding slowly, Akaashi hesitantly opened his legs for better access. He covered his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. But Bokuto didn't pay any attention, he simply whispered sweet nothings against his skin. Slowly bringing his hand down, his index slowly circled the tight rim, slowly pushing in.

A small yelp came from Akaashi, shivering as the new sensation. He was tense and Bokuto didn't move his hand until Akaashi relaxed. To help, he left small kisses on his stomach and hips, "shh shh baby, relax." He used his free hand, reaching up to slip his hand into Akaashi's.

Akaashi's grip was tight, but his body started to fall into the mattress. It was strange to feel something inside him besides an enema which he cleaned himself out with earlier. That wasn't as strange as having a finger inside him, slowly moving in and out. It most definitely stung.

As a second finger was added, Akaashi shook his head, "hold on, hold on," he exhaled shakily, "I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry," he placed sweet kisses along his hips, "you're doing perfectly fine. No need to rush."

It took a bit until Akaashi adjusted correctly, still holding onto his boyfriend's hand. The slow movements and stretching were a bit slow at first, but Akaashi was getting used to it. Bokuto curled his fingers up, watching Akaashi's body shiver, continuously curling his fingers. Akaashi let go of Bokuto's hand, covering his mouth.

Smiling, Bokuto pressed his fingers against that sweet bundle of nerves. Akaashi whined, "oh my-" he tried to close his legs but Bokuto kept them open, leaving sloppy kisses against his thigh. Akaashi sucked in a breath, whimpering and whining quietly.

Soon as his third and last finger pushed inside Akaashi, he made sure to press his fingers against Akaashi's prostate. It stung but the pain was blocked out by pleasure. Akaashi tried his best to suppress his sounds, trying not to let out any sound that could be embarrassing. He doesn't know that Bokuto doesn't care, he was more focused on making him comfortable.

"You're so perfect," Bokuto slowly pulled out his fingers, reaching over to grab a condom, ripping the package open. Akaashi slowed his breathing as Bokuto rolled on the condom, making sure to put more lube on it. He slowly slid his hands up Akaashi's waist, "my everything."

Akaashi stared up at Bokuto, cupping his hands on his face. The feeling of Bokuto slowly pushing inside him, definitely was uncomfortable. He couldn't get halfway in until he had Akaashi stopping him. Laying his head back, Akaashi squeezed Bokuto's biceps, "please tell me you're all the way in."

"Babe," Bokuto chuckled, "I'm only halfway in, are you good?"

Groaning, Akaashi nodded his head before Bokuto continued pushing in. Soon as he bottomed out, he let Akaashi adjust his hips, trying to get used to the size. Bokuto leaned over, kissing his boyfriend with so much love and passion. It was surprising but Akaashi happily kissed back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. He let his tongue push past Bokuto's mouth, exploring his mouth like he's done multiple times before.

Slowly moving his hips back and forth, Bokuto intertwined his fingers with Akaashi's. Their bodies were hotly pressed against each other and Akaashi couldn't help but have small noises escape from him. It was nothing like Bokuto has heard and he most definitely wanted to hear more. He wondered how Akaashi sounded moaning and begging for more but he pushed that thought aside.

Akaashi shuddered as Bokuto continuously rocked his hips back and forth, kissing at his neck. All he could do was relax, he was truly enjoying himself. Bokuto pushed in, "mine, all mine," he placed sloppy kisses on Akaashi's collarbones and shoulders.

"Please don't let go," Akaashi whined, squeezing Bokuto's hands. He felt so emotional, being in such a vulnerable state, and only being praised. Akaashi wanted to pull Bokuto close as possible, never letting go. Bokuto understood and only continued to praise him. Akaashi really was perfect.

Bokuto let his hands go to wrap his arms around Akaashi's torso, pulling him as close as possible. His thrust started to pick up, trying to control himself because he didn't want to hurt Akaashi. He wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt his boyfriend.

Whines and moans escaped from Akaashi, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. His nails dug into his back, hiding his face in Bokuto's shoulder. He rocked his hips back, "yes yes right there," his moans were basically music to Bokuto's ears. Beautiful.

Purposely hitting his prostate, Bokuto continues to angle his hips in a way that makes Akaashi completely fall apart in his arms. He was melting so sweetly like ice cream on a hot summer day, like fresh honey from a jar. Akaashi could only moan and whimper, threading his gentle fingers through Bokuto's messy hair.

"Oh fuck, Kotaro," Akaashi couldn't help himself, coming on both of their stomachs. He moaned in Bokuto's ear, his face falling on his shoulder. With a few more thrust, Bokuto came into the condom, still holding Akaashi close.

"Are you okay?" Bokuto pulled out of Akaashi, gently laying him down, "oh shit why are you crying?! Did I hurt you?"

Akaashi flashed a beautiful, reassuring smile, warm tears rolling down his face, "No, I'm just so grateful to have you," he let Bokuto wipe away his tears, kissing his cheek.

"I'm grateful for you too, you know I love you."

"I love you too."

Bokuto pulled away from his boyfriend, getting up to roll off the used condom and throw it away. But he immediately walked back, scooping his boyfriend into his arms, "let's go take a bath."

"M'kay."


	4. Day Three: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Don't by Bryson Tiller  
> Kinks included: oral sex, dirty talk, teasing  
> Warnings: none
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It wasn't the most eventful day, it being another irritating day at work. So when Akaashi wasn't in sight, he only felt a bit worse. Usually, his husband would come up, make sure he didn't throw his shoes off or leave a mess, greet him with a kiss. This usually happened almost every day unless Akaashi stayed at the office to do overtime.

But his shoes were at the front and some of the lights were on. Maybe he's taking a nap? Bokuto set down his briefcase, walking upstairs to see if his husband was anywhere. Well, he wasn't in the home office, and he wasn't in bed. Bokuto stepped into their shared room.

"Keiji?"

A small thud was heard from the closet, walking over to open the door. Oh. Bokuto closed the door, walking over to sit on the foot of the bed. Peeking out, Akaashi stared at his husband, "I apologize, I can take it off if you-" he was immediately interrupted.

"No!" He cleared his throat, "I mean no, please let me see you." His voice cracked and he suddenly felt like some horny teenager.

Hesitantly, Akaashi slowly stepped out of the closet to reveal himself. The way the fishnets hugged around his long legs were absolutely perfect and a cute little pair of lace panties that barely covered him. The garter wrapped around his waist kept his thigh-high fishnets up. It all was so beautiful and Bokuto wanted to completely ruin him right then and there.

His eyes followed up, curling his finger into a 'come here' motion. Obliging, Akaashi approached Bokuto, crawling into his lap. With little to no self-control, Bokuto kissed Akaashi harshly. It was a messy makeout, their teeth hitting and their tongues sliding over each other. This definitely took away any of the stress off his shoulder's real quick.

Bokuto reached over, squeezing Akaashi's ass. He chuckled as his husband gasped, being pushed down on the mattress by him. Akaashi crawled over Bokuto, "let me take care of you." He reached over, unzipping the other's pants. Raising his hips, he let Akaashi undress his bottom half.

"You don't have to- oh," Bokuto threaded his fingers through Akaashi's hair, letting him leave small licks on his tip. No matter what, Akaashi's blowjobs were his favourite thing about having sex. Akaashi's mouth always seems to work wonders.

He doesn't quite recall where Akaashi learned how to do this again because Bokuto definitely didn't know the first thing about sucking dick. But he didn't worry about that right now, he was more focused on how Akaashi's hand was wrapped around his cock where his mouth couldn't reach. Akaashi definitely looked like a pornstar.

Bokuto grunted, "fuck... you're such a slut," he pushed Akaashi's head down. Gagging, Akaashi rolled his eyes back, trying to bob his head. It was tight and warm, he definitely wouldn't last long.

Pulling away, Akaashi took a few deep breaths in, slowly jerking him off. His eyes followed up, "stay still for a minute." His head tucked in, leaning down to wrap his lips around Bokuto's leaking cock. Akaashi kept his hands pushed against Bokuto's hips, pushing himself down.

It was interesting to watch Akaashi completely take all of Bokuto's length in. It stung, and tears welled up in his eyes, but he did it anyway because having Bokuto fall apart in front of him was amazing. Being able to open his mouth and throat up, only for Bokuto to fuck into, it made him shiver with anticipation. It made his adrenaline run.

Akaashi moaned around the length in his mouth, his own cock pressing against his panties. He was most definitely wearing this more often. Bokuto continuously pushed Akaashi's head down, "fuck, I love your mouth," he thrust up, groaning in pleasure.

Bokuto tilted his head back, shoving his husband's face down on his cock. He hated himself for finishing so early, he hated how easily Akaashi could make a mess of him. It was quite embarrassing in fact.

Lifting his head up, Akaashi got off to find a dirty towel. He cringed at the taste in his mouth; no matter how healthy he ate or worked out, he always seemed to taste just a bit bitter. He huffed, "that was quicker than usual..." he walked back to see Bokuto unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm not finished with you."

"What?" Akaashi was pulled forward, the band of his thigh highs being snapped. He was easily thrown down to the bed, his arms pinned down.

The glimpse in Bokuto's golden eyes informed Akaashi that they wouldn't be done for hours. Bokuto leaned down to nibble on Akaashi's neck, "I can't be finished with you when you look that good."

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for some of the typos, tbh I don't want to fix them.

**Author's Note:**

> https://linktr.ee/voluntary_victim


End file.
